The Misfortune
by Blue Angel76
Summary: A huge event brings Tohru to make the decision to leave the Sohma family and move out of Shigure's home. However, when Akito demands that Hatori erases her memory, how broken will everyone be? Will she ever get her memory back?


**I realized that I've focused too much on Ouran High School Host Club, so I've decided to write another Fruit's Basket FanFiction! So please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Tohru sat, wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Akito had Yuki beaten to near death, all because of her. "You see this?! This is what you get for entering the Sohma family! I told you I'd make you pay, and I have! So, I'll ask you again, will you leave the Sohma family?" Akito sneered, enjoying the way Tohru's eyes widened. "If I agree, will you promise to leave them alone?" Tohru asked, looking to Yuki and holding back tears from the pained look in his eyes.

"Yes, Yuki will no longer suffer any type of pain from me." Akito agreed. "Alright, I'll go." Tohru whispered. Akito smiled in delight and let go of Yuki's hair. "Hatori, come here!" He shouted. Hatori stepped toward him, glancing at Tohru. "Erase Miss Honda's memories, _now."_ Akito demanded. Hatori looked up, shocked. "It's okay Hatori, you can erase my memories, just promise me that Yuki, Kyo and the others will all be safe." Tohru said, smiling. Hatori looked at her and walked over to her side.

"You have my word." Hatori said before placing his hand over her forehead and eyes. With a flash of light, the memories she made with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and the rest of the Sohma's were erased from her head. "Have Shigure get this girl out of my sight, and bring Yuki up to treat his wounds." Akito demanded. Hatori nodded, picking up Yuki before calling for Shigure to get Tohru. When they got to the top, Hatori explained to him what happened.

"Tohru has no memory of us Sohma's?" Shigure asked, shocked. "I'm afraid not. However, I did promise her to keep the Sohma's safe, and that I will do, I owe her that much." Hatori replied, looking at the sleeping girl in the backseat of his car. "Where do I bring her?" Shigure asked. "I'm coming with you. I don't want you to bring the girl to some luxury hotel or anything." Akito said, appearing on the scene. "Alright, let's go then." Shigure replied. Hatori grabbed his keys, but before putting them in Shigure's hand, he whispered something to him.

"Keep her safe." He told Shigure, "Don't let Akito harm her while you're driving wherever." Shigure nodded, taking the keys and getting in the car where Akito was waiting. Hatori watched them drive off before turning his attention to Yuki. "Nice job faking sleep, Yuki." He said, pulling out a first aid kit. "Well I used to do it all the time." Yuki replied, sitting up. "So, she's gone." Yuki asked. "Yes, but she asked me to keep you all safe, so that's what I plan to do." Hatori replied.

 _-=The Next Day=-_

Tohru woke up in a park on a bench. She had no idea how she got there, or her name. She sat up and noticed a man in a gray kimono with jet black hair sitting next to her, attended to the cuts on her knees. "H-Hello?" She questioned, getting the man's attention. "Ah, your awake, that good." The man said, smiling warmly at her. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" Tohru asked. She saw the man's smile fade for a second, before smiling again. "I'm sorry, my name is Shigure." He said. "Ah, do you know my name?" Tohru asked, thinking it sounded a bit weird for someone not to know their own name.

"Hatori," Shigure mumbled to where Tohru couldn't hear. "Sorry, what was that?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself. Your name is Tohru Honda though. However, I should be going, you weren't supposed to see me." Shigure replied, frowning a bit as he stood up, taking the first aid kit with him. "What do you mean?" Tohru asked, tilting her head a bit. "Oh, nothing, I just have to go. It was nice talking with you, I hope your legs feel better." Shigure replied before walking away. Tohru looked a bit confused before standing up. She started walking a bit while trying to rack her brain with any memories from her life. She saw a few things only. A woman with short ginger hair, a boy with gray hair, a boy with orange hair, and two girls. One with dirty blonde hair and one with black hair.

She tried thinking to remember who they were. Then she remembered that her mother was the one with ginger hair. "Mom! I have a Mom! Maybe I should go try and find her!" She exclaimed. She began running around, trying to find the woman that matched her description. But soon she grew a massive headache and fell to the ground unconscious.

 **(I'm too lazy to write the flashback, and also don't know much about the day Tohru's Mom died, but that's what she remembered.)**

Tohru woke up in a bed with a wet cloth over her head. "Oh! You're awake!" A girl exclaimed. Tohru looked over and saw a girl with short brown hair and a little boy attached to her leg. "Hello, do I know you?" Tohru asked as the girl placed a glass of water next to her. "No, I was walking with my son when I saw you across the street unconscious. I ran over to you and with a little help from my husband we brought you here!" She replied.

"Oh, well, what's your name?" Tohru asked. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Kana Sohma! This is my son Eito Sohma." Kana replied. "Kana… Sohma…" Tohru replied, trying to remember why that sounded so familiar to her. "Yes, and I called my good friend Hatori Sohma to come check on you. He said he'd be over in a minute." Kana continued. "Hatori…" Tohru repeated, wondering why all these names sounded familiar. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Kana left to go answer it. "Hatori! Great to see you!" Kana exclaimed.

"Indeed Kana, it's been a very long time." Hatori replied, "Where is the girl you needed me to check up on?" He asked. "Oh, she's in the next room!" Kana replied, Tohru looked over when she heard the door open and smiled at the man who walked in. He had black hair that went over his right eye to where it wasn't visible.


End file.
